


take your time, make it slow

by zach_stone



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, alternate fic title: Shower Hermann With Love and Adoration 2k18, i'm just adding random tags now lmfao, newmannpornfest2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: Hermann was far from shy in bed, but was quick to brush off Newt’s insistent (and one hundred percent correct, Newt might add) claims that he was the sexiest person to walk the earth. Well, if Hermann wouldn’t believe his words, then maybe he’d believe his actions. And Newt was nothing if not a man of action.--Prompt fill for Newmann Porn Fest 2018: "Body Worship" !!





	take your time, make it slow

**Author's Note:**

> WELL this is my first attempt at a truly pwp fic, without a doubt the most explicit thing i've ever written. which ain't saying much bc it's Me but i really enjoyed writing this and i hope you all enjoy reading it! this is probably my absolute most favorite trope (in nsfw fics anyway) and no one deserves body worship more than hermann gottlieb. anyway, enjoy!!!

The hotel room door swung open and Newt nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush to get inside. Hermann followed behind at a more reasonable pace, barely containing his amusement. He hung the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the knob before closing the door.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he said with a smirk. Newt was now hopping on one foot while he attempted to yank off his shoe. “There’s no rush.”

“I thought we’d _never_ get out of there,” Newt said, successfully removing his dress shoe and tossing it aside before getting to work on the other one. “Not that I don’t appreciate the whole ‘thanks-for-saving-the-world’ thing, but do these galas have to be so _long_?”

Hermann rolled his eyes. “Considering we were the guests of honor, it would have been rude to leave early. I’d have thought you’d want to stay longer. Free alcohol, terrible music, and people showering you with praise — three of your favorite things.”

Newt nearly smacked himself in the face with his shoe as he pulled it off, and he glanced up to give Hermann a pointed look. “I was a _little_ distracted.”

“By what?” Hermann asked innocently.

Newt straightened and closed the short distance between them, taking the lapels of Hermann’s suit jacket in his hands and running his thumbs over the fabric. “Thinking about how hot you look in this suit. And how I totally wanna tear it off you.” He leaned in closer, bumping their noses together.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to restrain yourself,” Hermann said in a low voice, his mouth so close that Newt could feel the warmth of his breath. “It’s a rental.”

Newt laughed, closing the distance to press a long, sweet kiss to Hermann’s lips. He pushed the jacket off Hermann’s shoulders, and Hermann shrugged it off easily, even allowing it to fall to the floor without protest. Newt gripped Hermann’s upper arms, relishing in the warmth of his skin through his shirt. When his fingers started to twist and wrinkle the fabric, Hermann pulled back from the kiss. Newt whined at the loss of contact, and Hermann’s expression was both apologetic and amused.

“These really were expensive, Newton. We should take them off before we ruin them.”

Newt sighed, relenting, though he couldn’t help but kiss Hermann twice more before finally stepping back enough to shuck off his own jacket and yank off his pants. By the time he was done, standing in just his boxers, Hermann was already settled in the bed. He was propped up against the headboard, a pillow tucked under his bad leg, wearing a pair of boxers that Newt recognized as his own. The sight sent a jolt of desire straight to Newt’s dick, and he must have been making a ridiculously lovestruck expression, because Hermann grinned at him and beckoned him with a crook of his finger.

Newt wasted no time clambering onto the bed. He slung a leg over Hermann’s hips, settling himself easily in his lap. Hermann’s hands went to his waist as if on instinct, and Newt smiled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Hermann’s. He brushed his fingers over the curved shell of Hermann’s ear.

“You’re the most handsome person who’s ever lived, I think,” he said.

Hermann’s cheeks reddened, and he scoffed. “Well that’s simply untrue,” he said. His tone was light enough, but Newt could sense the genuine embarrassment underneath. A memory, tinged Drift-blue, floated to the forefront of Newt’s mind — a young Hermann, sitting in a hospital bed with new, prominent scars on his leg; his father standing beside him and saying impassively, “At least you’ll always have your brain.”

Newt knew Hermann had internalized the idea that his body was a lost cause, and even all these years later still struggled to overcome that insecurity. He was far from shy in bed, but was quick to brush off Newt’s insistent (and _one hundred percent correct_ , Newt might add) claims that he was the sexiest person to walk the earth.

Well, if Hermann wouldn’t believe his words, then maybe he’d believe his actions. And Newt was nothing if not a man of action. Sitting up a little, he said, “You wanna know my favorite place to kiss you?”

Hermann’s brow momentarily creased, clearly a bit confused at the sudden subject change, but he recovered quickly, his lips twisting into a smirk. “I might have some idea.”

Newt smacked Hermann’s shoulder. “You’re a horny bastard,” he said, grinning. “But no, we’ll get to that later. It’s right here.” He pressed a soft kiss to Hermann’s forehead, the space just between his eyebrows. “And here.” Another kiss, this one to the tip of Hermann’s nose. “And especially here.” He breathed the words against Hermann’s lips before kissing him soundly.

“Mm, you taste like champagne,” Hermann murmured. “Dr. Geiszler, I daresay you’re a little drunk.”

“Drunk on you, maybe,” Newt replied, ducking back in for more.

They got caught up in the kissing for a moment; the wet heat of Hermann’s mouth and his tongue tracing Newt’s teeth really was intoxicating. Hermann’s hand came up to cup the side of Newt’s face, and the touch was enough to remind Newt — he had a plan of action here, and he intended to follow through on it.

He broke the kiss, turning his head to nuzzle into Hermann’s touch before kissing the center of his palm. “I love your hands,” he said. He took Hermann’s hand in both of his own, rubbing his thumbs in soothing, reverent circles against the skin. “They’re so elegant. And I think you know how I feel about these long fingers.” He kissed the tips of Hermann’s index and middle fingers. When his eyes met Hermann’s, the other man’s expression was equal parts arousal and wonder. Newt lowered his voice a bit and said, “I love how they feel when you touch me. When they’re inside me.” He took Hermann’s two fingers into his mouth, running his tongue along them, and Hermann let out a whimpering breath, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Newton,” he managed, once Newt had released his fingers with a wet _pop_! He looked as if he wanted to say more, but instead he just smiled, stroking Newt’s jaw. The feeling of his spit-slick fingers against Newt’s skin was heavenly.

“Oh,” Newt breathed. “And your arms, Hermann, god, you’re so strong.”

Hermann huffed out a little disbelieving breath, and that simply would not do. Newt squeezed Hermann’s biceps lightly — his arms were lean but decidedly muscular.

“I’m serious! You hide it all away under your sweaters but you’re built as hell. Always makes me feel safe when you hold me,” he added, and Hermann’s expression melted into fondness. “And,” Newt added, his breath hitching slightly, “sometimes I think about how you’re so strong, you could just — just shove me up against a wall, and have your way with me.” He couldn’t help but grind down as he spoke, his cock dragging against Hermann’s through their underwear, and they both groaned at the contact.

“Ah, _Newt_ ,” Hermann gasped, canting his hips upward to follow the sensation. Newt laughed shakily, leaning down to plant an off-center kiss to his mouth.

“Easy, tiger. I’m just getting started.” He began trailing open-mouthed kisses along Hermann’s jaw and neck. A blush was spreading from Hermann’s face down to his chest, and Newt followed its path with his lips, pausing to suck a hickey along Hermann’s collarbone. Hermann’s hand was in his hair, alternating between petting and tugging at it, and he was making the most lovely keening whimpers. His eyes were closed again, a slight sheen of sweat in the hollow of his throat.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” Newt breathed, and Hermann opened his eyes to look at him. He looked like he might be preparing to protest Newt’s statement, so Newt ran his tongue over one of Hermann’s nipples, eliciting a yelp instead. Newt smiled to himself, making sure to lavish equal attention to both sides of Hermann’s chest before he moved on, shifting down Hermann’s body to stroke lovingly along his ribs. Hermann let out an involuntary giggle as Newt’s fingers brushed his ticklish skin, and Newt beamed at him.

“I love that you’re ticklish!” he said, delighted. “God, Hermann, do you get it yet? When I say I’m crazy about you, I mean every. Single. Thing. About you.” He punctuated each word with a kiss that moved lower and lower along Hermann’s stomach, coming to a pause just above the waistband of Hermann’s boxers. His cock was straining against the fabric, forming a damp patch, and Newt took a moment to press his face against Hermann’s hip, breathing in the musky, primal scent of him. His nose brushed the side of Hermann’s erection, and Hermann moaned at the brief contact.

“Newton,” he panted, “please, darling, touch me.”

“Almost,” Newt promised. He pushed up the leg of Hermann’s boxers and sucked a bruise on the inside of his thigh, soothing the tender skin with a gentler kiss after. He stroked the sparse hair on Hermann’s leg, kissed lovingly at the scar tissue that made a jagged path from his hip nearly down to his knee. Hermann always made such soft, surprised sounds when Newt kissed or touched him there, like he couldn’t quite believe such a tender touch was being administered to that part of him.

Newt hooked his fingers under Hermann’s knee, bending it just slightly so he could bring it to his lips. “Did you know you have really sexy knees?”

Hermann huffed again, but this time it was more of a laugh than a protest. “Now I know you’re just being ridiculous. Nobody has sexy knees.”

“Hm, weird, because you _definitely_ do,” Newt said. “I don’t know what to tell you, Hermann. I guess you’re the owner of the world’s only sexy knees.” He lowered Hermann’s leg back onto the pillow, making sure he was comfortable again before shifting so he could lie between Hermann’s legs. Pressing one more kiss to Hermann’s inner thigh, Newt reached into Hermann’s boxers and pulled his cock free. Hermann sighed at the touch, and Newt felt his own dick throb in response. He rolled his hips against the mattress for a little relief.

“You know something?” he said to Hermann, grinning. “I think you were right.”

Hermann’s face was flushed, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his hair curling and sticking to his forehead. He frowned for a moment and said, “What?”

“This _is_ my favorite place to kiss you,” Newt said. He punctuated his words with a kiss to the head of Hermann’s cock. Hermann’s breathless laugh turned into a moan when Newt took him fully in his mouth, and his hand flew to clench around Newt’s shoulder. Spurred on by Hermann’s gasps and the way his blunt fingernails dug into Newt’s skin, he sucked hard a few times before taking Hermann deeper. He’d been working Hermann up for a while now, and Newt could tell he was close already. He pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand and jerking Hermann off with slow, steady strokes.

“Fuck, Hermann, you’re so hot, you’re beautiful, everything about you,” Newt babbled. He was so turned on he barely knew what was coming out of his mouth, entranced by the way Hermann was bucking into his grip. “I love you so much, Hermann, _Hermann_ , please —” He’d been rutting against the mattress this whole time, and his own orgasm suddenly overwhelmed him, cutting off his words. Seconds later, Hermann followed with a choked cry.

Hermann arched into Newt’s touch as he came, spilling onto his stomach and Newt’s hand. Newt stroked him through it, pressing kiss after kiss to his hip as they both came down. He leaned his cheek against Hermann’s thigh, smiling dopily as he watched Hermann’s chest heave, listened to his loud, sighing breaths. Hermann flung an arm across his face, laughing softly.

“Was that good?” Newt mumbled against him.

“Oh, darling, that was _very_ nice,” Hermann replied. The hand on Newt’s shoulder started to pull him back up towards the head of the bed, and Newt went easily. “What can I do for you, my love? What would you like?” Hermann asked.

“Oh, that’s okay. I’m good.”

Hermann turned his head slightly to peer at Newt from under his arm. “Newton, don’t be silly, I’m more than happy to —”

“No, dude, I’m saying I kind of already, uh, finished.” Newt gestured to the ruined front of his own boxers, a little sheepish. “Gimme like twenty minutes to get back on board and I will totally take you up on that, though.”

Hermann finally lowered his arm from his face and sat up enough to give Newt a deeply amused look. “I didn’t even touch you.”

Newt shuffled closer and kissed Hermann’s shoulder. “What can I say? You have that effect on me, man, I’m telling you. Believe me now?”

Hermann’s smile softened into something lovely and fond. He carded his fingers through Newt’s hair. “I think I must,” he said. “You make a very compelling argument.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from "andante, andante" by abba, of course. 
> 
> be sure to check out the other fics from the pornfest, the writers of this fandom are endlessly talented as always.
> 
> find me on twitter @hermanngottiieb !!


End file.
